Unexpected Events
by EsmeCullen2398
Summary: What if Charlie wasn't Bella's biological father? What if it was Joshua Uley? What if they didn't know until one day she explodes. Literally. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe he left me. He actually left and didn't even care enough to make sure I got back to the house after all the times he told me to stay out of the forest. My legs collapse under me and I break into sobs as his words run like a record on a never-ending repeat through my head. _Worthless. Distraction. I never loved you. Plain. Stupid. Ugly. _I absent-mindedly registered the fact that I was being picked up by a warm pair of arms. I leaned into the heat but the loop never stopped. The next thing I know there is a bright light being shined into my eyes and I realize that I'm on my couch surrounded by Dr. Gerandy, Charlie, Billy, and a muscular boy from La Push.

"Welcome back," Dr. Gerandy says "You gave us quite the scare."

"What happened?" I ask confused. I notice that Charlie looked relieved that I said something.

"Well, you went into shock. Sam here was the one who found you and brought you here. We've had search parties everywhere." Charlie replied gesturing to the Quileute boy when he said Sam. "What happened in those woods?"

"Well," I began shakily, the loop still on in the back of my mind, "I came home and found Edward waiting for me. He asked me to take a walk with him and then broke up with me because Carlisle got a new job offer in New York that he decided to accept and left me standing there."

"He just left you there?!" Billy exclaimed, making me jump because I had forgotten he was there.

I just nodded, tears coming to my eyes.

"Sweetheart, any longer in those woods and you would have had hypothermia. Now, I want you to go upstairs and lay down. Stay home and drink plenty of fluids and soup for the next three days." Dr. Gerandy ordered.

I just nodded absently and walked up to my rooms ignoring the concerned stares I could feel boring into my back. That night I fell into a restless sleep, waking up every time I heard Charlie cracking the door open to check in on me.

* * *

><p>I'm guessing that exhaustion finally took over because the next thing I know the rare sunshine of Forks is shining on my face. It takes a few seconds before the memories of the night before return to my consciousness. The loop starts in the back of my brain again, and this time along with the pain comes anger. Anger at Edward. Anger at Alice. At Carlisle, Emmett, Esme. At myself. The only two I'm not angry at are Jasper and Rosalie. They are the only two that were honest with me. And the party incident wasn't Jasper's fault he had his blood lust and everybody else's. I would've cracked too.<p>

I finally pull myself out of bed and head downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup clutched in his hand and exhaustion all over his face. The guilt overwhelms me and in a rare display of emotion I throw myself into his lap and bury my head into his shoulder and wrap my arms around him sobbing and apologizing repeatedly for all the trouble I know that I've caused him. After a shocked moment he wraps his arms around me and starts to rub my back in soothing circles.  
>"Honey look at me," He says after my sobs have calmed down some, "none of that was your fault baby girl. There was no way you could have stopped it from happening. I'm just grateful that Sam was able to find you and you are alright."<p>

"Sam!" I exclaim, jumping up, "I never thanked him last night! I was too out of it, I need to go thank him!"

"Bells, calm down honey. You can go thank him once you've cleaned up and eaten something." Charlie says, trying to appease me and himself knowing that because of my stubbornness I wouldn't back down.

"Fine" I grumbled and headed upstairs to take a shower. As soon as I was alone again the anger and the pain came rushing back to the forefront of my mind. I quickly gathered the clothes I needed to change into and tried everything I could to put everything in the back of my mind and lock it away as I showered.

After I got out of the shower and tried to stomach some food I finally got Charlie to tell me where Sam's house was and I hopped into my truck contemplating what an appropriate way to thank him would be. By the time I had parked in front of his house I wasn't any closer to knowing what to say and decided to wing it. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened it revealed a beautiful young woman, her face is marred by three scars, but in my opinion it takes nothing away from her beauty.

"Is Sam here?" I ask hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I hear Sam's baritone voice ask from somewhere behind Emily, then see him as he steps into my sight looking confused "what are you doing here?"

I can hear people whispering behind him in what I'm guessing is their kitchen.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you for a second, but it looks like you're busy, I can come back, sorry" I say hurriedly as I back down the porch towards my truck, my nerves and self-doubt kicking into full gear. Before I could make it fully to my truck I feel the same heat from last night around my wrist.

"No, you aren't interrupting anything important, what did you need?" He asks looking down at me with an encouraging smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for last night and everything" I say this while looking down at my feet.

"Oh, it's really no problem, how are you feeling?" He asks gently.

I just shrug "I don't really know yet."

"Okay, well if you need anything, let me know."

"Alright, thanks" I reply as I get in my truck. As I'm backing out of their driveway I catch him looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. I just give a small wave and leave down the road. I drive around aimlessly trying to keep my mind off of the anger that I'm feeling. I eventually end up driving past the beach and up to the area where the cliffs are. I park my car and walk up the trail to the highest cliff. I walk right up to the very edge and just stare put at the water in front of me. It's such a beautiful sight it's almost hypnotizing.

The longer that I stand there staring at nothing, the loop gets louder. Almost to the point of a scream. _WORTHLESS. DISTRACTION. I NEVER LOVED YOU. PLAIN. STUPID. UGLY._ I am so distracted that I don't notice the tears streaming down my face, or the fact that I'm pacing. Or how close to the edge I am. Nor do I notice the rain that's pounding down all around me, making the area that I'm pacing very slick. All of a sudden I feel my feet slipping from under me and gravity pulling me forward, then I feel the now familiar warmth around my waist and I'm going backwards, landing on a very firm, warm chest. I look up, expecting to see Sam, but instead I'm looking into an unfamiliar face.

"Thanks" I mumble awkwardly, pushing myself off his chest.

"What the hell were you doing?!" The stranger exclaimed.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me."

"I care because you could of died!" he retorts.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Jared. And I do know you, you're Bella. I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Oh, okay. Well thanks again." I try to push past him and head back towards my car when he grabs my arm to stop me.

"Are you alright?" He asks with a worried tone to his voice.

"Peachy." I answer sarcastically, jerking my arm away and continuing down the trail. I can hear his footsteps behind me, but pay no attention to him as I get in my car and drive away.

**JaredPOV**

I wait until Bella's tail lights are out of sight then step into the woods and take off my shorts and tie them to my leg then phase. I quickly trek through the forest towards Sam's house, where he and Paul are waiting. Once I get near the border of trees outside his house I phase back and put my cut-offs back on and go through the door and into his and Emily's living room. As I entered they both look up at me, one concerned and the other bored.

"Well? What happened?" Sam asks hurriedly.

"I followed her like you asked. She drove around for a while and ended up at the top cliff. She went to the edge and just got a blank look on her face as she stared out at the ocean, then after a while she started pacing back and forth, each time getting closer to the edge than she was before. She had this look of anger and pain on her face and tears were pouring out of her eyes. Then it started pouring down and she started mumbling to herself. Then the ground got really slippery, and I had to catch her before she fell completely off."

"What was she saying?" Sam asked

"Who cares?" Paul scoffed. Only to be ignored.

"I could only catch some of it. The two things I heard were worthless and stupid," I reply, "but there was something else. When I pulled her against me, It felt like she had a fever. Like a wolf type fever."


End file.
